Ein Lied
__NOEDITSECTION__ ''Ein Anfang'' "Und?", Sarah blickte mich mit roten, leicht verquollenen, aber glücklichen und erwartungsvollen Augen an, "Sag' du es mir, Max." "Es ist... ein Mädchen!" Ich schenkte Sarah das aufrichtigste Lächeln, das ich je gelächelt hatte. Sie fing vor Freude an zu weinen, denn jetzt hatte sie das, was sie immer wollte - eine richtige Familie. "Wilkommen auf der Welt, kleine Heather", flüsterte sie, bevor sie die Augen schloss und das Baby aufhörte, zu schreien. ''7 Jahre später'' "Ich liebe die Ferien!", erklärte mir Heather, als sie, Sarah und ich einen gemütlichen Filmeabend auf dem Sofa verbrachten. "Kein eeeeewiger Schulstress mehr und so." Ich und Sarah blickten uns an, lachten. "Aber Heathie, du bist doch erst in der ersten Klasse. Du hast ja noch gar keine Ahnung von Schule, ganz zu schweigen von Schul''stress,'' mein Schatz." Mal wieder Sarahs wahre Worte. Heather blickte sie entsetzt an. "Und ob ich Ahnung von Schule hab! Ihr wart da das letzte mal vor... elf Jahren! Mit sechzehn! Das wisst ihr doch eh alles nicht mehr. Und außerdem bin ich ja jetzt schon in der zweiten Klasse, also ha!" Wieder einmal ging Heather als Gewinnerin dieser Diskussion hervor. Sarah und ich waren glücklich, dass sie nicht so ein kleines, schüchternes Kind war, aber auch selten großklappig und frech. Wir hatten sie unter besten Unmständen aufwachsen lassen, in einem Haus, in der Nähe von vielen gleichaltrigen Kindern, wir waren konsequent und genau in der Erziehung, sowie geduldig und liebevoll. Sie hatte keine Probleme. Obwohl... Nach Ende des Films sprang sie auf, rannte durch das untere Stockwerk und setzte sich völlig außer Atem zu uns auf das Sofa zurück. "Mein Herz schlägt sooo laut, dass ich es hören kann! Bumm-bumm-bumm-bumm-bumm!" Während Heather glücklich lachte, wechselten Sarah und ich besorgte Blicke. "Heather, du weißt, dass du nicht so viel rennen sollst! Das ist nicht gut für dein H... ähh, für dich..." Ich brachte den Satz nicht ganz zu Ende. Sarah sah auf die Uhr. Zwanzig Uhr. "Na dann, Kleine, ab in's Bett mit dir, mach' dich fertig. Soll ich dir helfen?" "Nein, Mama, ich bin jetzt schon fast sieben. Ich bin alt genug, mich alleine umzuziehen." Nachdem Sarah und ich Heather eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatten, setzten wir uns in die Küche. In der Küche saßen wir selten bloß zu zweit, eigentlich nur, wenn wir reden mussten. Dringend reden mussten. "Max, ich... Heather soll nicht so viel rennen, was wenn sie... wenn sie... zusammenbricht?" Ich legte meine Hand auf ihre zur Faust geballte. "Was können wir tun? Ihr das rennen und springen, hüpfen und tanzen abgewöhnen? Ihr damit das Kindsein abgewöhen? Ihr das alles - noch schlimmer - verbieten?" "Sag' doch nicht sowas! Aber.. ich mache mir nur so schlimme Sorgen um sie!" Sarah konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie liefen ihre Wangen hinab, und ich strich sie weg, bevor ich meine Arme behutsam um ihren Hals legte. "Sie ist ein starkes Mädchen, unsere Heather. Sie schafft das." ''Heathers Geburtstag'' Heute war das Gras viel grüner. Heute waren Heathers Augen noch glänzender. Heute war Heather besser gelaunt als an jedem anderen Tag im gesamten Jahr. Am 2. August hatte vor sieben Jahren alles, was Sarah und mir wirklich etwas bedeutete, begonnen: Heathers Leben. "Papa! Ich bin jetzt SIEBEN Jahre alt! Was gibt's für einen Kuchen? Wie viele Geschenke habe ich bekommen? Kann ich sie jetzt auspacken? Bitte?" Sie sah mich mit einem Hundeblick an, den nur jüngere Kinder draufhatten. "Okay, kleine. Erst Kuchenfrühstück, dann Geschenke, einverstanden?", fragte ich sie auffordernd. "Einverstanden!" Am späten Nachmittag kamen Heathers Freunde, um zu übernachten, natürlich mit Barbiefilm, Popcorn und Gummibärchen aller Art. Um 21:46 Uhr muss Sarah sich dann doch sehr unverantwortlich vorgekommen sein, und schickte die Mädchen ins Bett. Doch das Lachen und Gekicher ihrer Stimmen konnte man bis spät in die Nacht hinein hören. ''Ein Ende'' Es war die zweite Nacht infolge, in der Sarah und ich nicht geschlafen hatten. Wir saßen seit zehn Stunden wortlos nebeneinander vor Zimmer 802. Ausgerechnet 802. Vor zwei Tagen, am 3. August, war Heather zusammengebrochen, wie die Ärzte feststellten, wegen eines Herzfehlers. "Schon wenige Wochen nach ihrer Geburt wurde festgestellt, dass sie ein schwaches Herz hat. Und wir? Wir haben nichts gemacht. Nichts!" Ich war erleichtert, Sarahs Stimme zu hören, doch andererseits hätte ich auf diese Worte verzichten können. Ich wäre lieber zwei Stunden einfach in Stille sitzengeblieben, als die Wahrheit in Sarahs Worten zu erkennen. "Sie liegt aber im... künstlichen... Koma." Sie lebt noch, fügte ich in meinen Gedanken hinzu. Sarah wurde wieder von einer Welle der Traurigkeit überrollt, und weinte wieder los. Aber sie lebt. 03:13. Der Arzt schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Ich sprang auf die Beine, meine Augen fragend aufgerissen. Sagen sie nichts, einfach nur den Kopf schütteln! Er sah mich einige schmerzhafte Sekunden lang an, bevor er den Kopf senkte. Er nickte. Es brodelte in mir hoch. Aus dem Bauch heraus, immer weiter nach oben. Es ließ Tränen in meine Augen steigen. Es erreichte meine Stimmbänder, schoss in meinen Mund und explodierte aus mir heraus: "NEEEEEEIN!!!" ''Sie wäre 11 gewesen'' Seitdem waren Sarah und ich nie wieder wirklich, aufrichtig und ehrlich glücklich. Es gab zwar Momente, in denen wir lachten, aber nie ohne das Gefühl, es sei falsch. Sarah und ich versuchten, Heather zu vergessen. Die weichen Gesichtszüge, umrahmt von ihren haselnussbraunen Haaren, die eigentlich in unser Gehirn eingebrannt waren, wurden eliminiert. Wir wollten kein Kind mehr. Wir wollten Heather nicht ersetzen. Wir wollten auch keinem Kind die Ignoranz trauernder Eltern antun. Aber wir hatten uns. Das reichte. In einem kalten Bett liege ich ganz allein. '' Habt ihr mich denn vergessen? Für mich hat es den Anschein. Ihr seid von Trauer besessen. Doch es gibt nichts, das uns trennen kann. Ihr seid niemals allein! Wir sind und bleiben für immer zusamm'. Für immer vereint werden wir sein. Ich schreckte hoch, weil ich dieses Lied gehört hatte und Sarah panisch an meinem Arm zog. Somit übertrug sie die Panik auf mich. Meine Augen hatten sich noch nicht ganz an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, doch Sarahs wimmern bedeutete mir, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Als ich jedoch anfing, etwas zu sehen, konnte ich Umrisse an der Bettkante ausmachen. Kleine, zierliche Umrisse. Die eines jungen Mädchens. Die von... ''Heather "Max! Max! Was ist nur - siehst du auch...?", flüster- schrie Sarah verängstigt. Ich nahm sie in meine Arme und nickte. "Wer bist du? W-was machst du hier?" Ich versuchte, mich mutig anzuhören, doch die Angst zitterte in meiner Stimme mit. "Erkennst du mich nicht? Ich bin es... Heather." Sarah schrie auf, erschrocken, ihre Stimme zu hören. "Aber du.. du bist... du bist tot?" Ich wollte es wie ein Satz klingen lassen, aber es kam als eine Frage heraus. Sie kann nur eine Erscheinung sein... Sie lebt nicht mehr! "Ich bin doch hier. Ich bin tot, aber muss ich denn leben, um hier zu sein?" "J-ja", presste Sarah hervor, ganz weiß im Gesicht. Sogar ihre Lippen waren hellrosa. "Ihr habt mich vergessen", wechselte Heather das Thema ,"Habt ihr mich je gewollt? Warum liebt ihr mich nicht mehr? Wieso tut ihr so, als hätte es mich nie gegeben?" "Aber natürlich wollten wir dich, bloß seit deinem Tod... können wir niemanden mehr lieben als uns beide. Niemanden." Ich war erstaunt, das ich in all meiner Verzweiflung noch Worte äußern konnte. Ich spürte, dass Sarah immer mehr in meinen Armen zitterte. Sie hatte Angst, einen Schock, vielleicht. Sie konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten, als Heather fragte: "Wollt ihr nicht mit mir kommen? Ich kann ein Messer holen..." "NEEEEIIN! Verschwinde! Geh' weg! Du bist nicht Heather! Nein! Ich hasse dich!" "Du hasst mich, Mama?", fragte das Kind, ihr Blick wurde plötzlich irre. "Ich... bin... nicht... deine... Mama...", krächzte Sarah schwach. "Na wenn das so ist...", kicherte das Mädchen und löste sich in Luft auf. Sarah fing zu weinen an, wie an Heathers Beerdigung, wie an dem Tag, wo sie nicht mehr existierte. Sarah machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihr Heulen zu unterdrücken. Sie klang wie ein verwundeter Wolfswelpe, vor dessen Augen seine Mutter starb. "Das ist nicht wirklich passiert", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen, obwohl ich selbst noch Angst und Übelkeit verspürte. "Doch!", schrie Sarah mit der letzten Kraft ihrer Stimme, bevor sie ohnmächtig wurde. ''Rache'' Ich sah es gleich als erstes, als ich aufwachte. Es stand blutrot an die Wand geschrieben. RACHE. "Sarah...", murmelte ich, als mir bewusst wurde, woher die Farbe an der Wand stammte. "SARAH!" Ich drehte mich langsam zur Seite, auf der Sarah gelegen hatte. Ihre schwarzen Haare waren an den Spitzen tiefrot. Sie war bis zum Hals zugedeckt, und ihr Gesicht war zu einem psychotischem Grinsen verzerrt. Es würde für immer so bleiben. "NEIN! Wieso? WIESO?!" Ich schlug die Decke zurück, um ihren leblosen Körper zu halten, doch ich musste ins Bad rennen, um mich zu übergeben, nachdem ich folgendes gesehen hatte: Ihr Kopf war ab dem Hals vom restlichen Körper abgetrennt, ihr Bauch wurde, wie sich später herausstellte, von menschlichen Händen aufgerissen, ihre Hände und Füße wurden abgehackt und die Füße wurden an die Arme, die Hände an die Beine verkehrt drangenäht. Doch am schlimmsten war, was kurz unter ihrem Schlüsselbein geschrieben stand: Ich liebe dich. '' Ich raste zum Telefon und rief die Polizei an. ''Siebenunddreißig "Sie heißen Dan Michaels, kommen aus New York, haben keine Familie, alle Verwandten sind tot. Korrekt?" "Ich weiß, dass ich Dan Michaels bin. Darf ich nun essen gehen?" Ich schiebe mich an dem Kantinenwächter vorbei, der nur den Kopf schüttelt. Ich lebe seit... seit wann lebe ich eigentlich in der Juoranwater Psychoanstalt? Seit ich mich erinnern kann? Das wären dann fünf Jahre. Der Rest - totaler Blackout. Ich setze mich neben meine gute Freundin Alexis Drawsenn. Ich kenne sie seit drei Jahren, sie wurde eingewiesen, weil sie unter "dissoziativer Identitätsstörung" litt. Doch sie vergaß ihre zweite Persönlichkeit nach und nach. Weil sie mich kannte. "Hey, Dan!", sagt sie und klopft mir auf die Schulter. "Hi, Lexy. Und... schon wieder nur in der Zelle gewesen?" "Nein", sie kichert und strahlt mich voller Freude an, "Sie haben gesagt, ich werde, wenn mein Zustand weiterhin so stabil bleibt, innerhalb der nächsten drei Monate entlassen! Toll oder?" Am Anfang freue ich mich für sie, doch dann wird mir bewusst, was das für mich heißt. "Super für dich! Ich freue mich wirklich. Mich werden sie hier wohl nie herauslassen." Ich hoffe, dass es in ihren Ohren nicht zu selbstmitleidig klingt. Sie schüttelt ihre hellbraunen Haare und lacht. "Du kommst hier auch noch raus. Wenn sie dir irgendeinen Startschuss geben - BOOM! - bist du draußen!" Ihre aufmunternde Art erinnert mich an jemanden, den ich mal gekannt haben muss. Die Haare... die Augen... das ehrliche, hübsche Lachen... ''Ein Lied'' In einem kalten Bett liegst du ganz allein. '' Hast du uns schon vergessen? Für uns hat es den Anschein. Wir sind von Trauer besessen. ''Doch es gibt nichts, das uns trennen kann. '' Du bist niemals allein. Wir sind und bleiben für immer zusamm'. immer vereint werden wir sein. Dieses Lied... ich kenne es... Woher bloß? Ich überlege, während die Echos des Liedes durch die Zelle hallen. Ein Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken, als es in meinem Gehirn wie ein Damm bricht: Sarah. Heather. Max. Tod. Vergessen. Meine Vergangenheit hat mich wortwörtlich eingeholt. Max!", schreie ich. "Ja, das bist du. Ich habe dich ja so vermisst..." Sarah tritt aus dem dunkel und sieht so aus, wie ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Bis auf den Kopf, der mit ungeübten Stichen wieder an ihren Körper genäht wurde. Auch die Hände und Füße sind wieder an Ort und Stelle. Sie trägt ein weißes Kleid, das mit roten Flecken übersät ist. In der einen Hand hält sie ein Messer, mit der anderen hält sie Heathers Hand, deren Anblick nicht weniger erschreckend ist. Sie tragen dieselben Kleider. Doch am meisten starre ich auf Heathers Hand. Sie umklammert eine starke Eisenkette, und aus der hintersten, noch dunklen Ecke des Zimmers kommt immer wieder ein Schrei, der durch ein Tuch oder sonstiges gedämpft wird. Ich kenne diese Stimme... "ALEXIS!", brülle ich. "Was macht ihr mit ihr?!", frage ich Heather und Sarah wütend. "NRGH!", stöhnt Alexis aus der Ecke, und Sarah dreht sich blitzschnell rum. "Wirst du wohl ruhig sein? Nein? Dann.. lass mich dir helfen." Sie wendet sich Heather zu. "Los, hol' Papa." ''Was? Nein! NEIN! Halt!, schießt es mir durch den Kopf. Das ist doch nicht mein Ende! Sarah zieht Alexis das Band aus dem Mund. "Du... Monstrum!", schreit Alexis und will noch was hinzufügen, doch sie schreit spitz auf, als Sarah ihr ein Messer in den Bauch rammt. "Das war deine Frau?", haucht Alexis unter Tränen, "Diese Furie?" "Nein." Das ist meine einzige Antwort. Das ist nicht Sarah. Ich bleibe still sitzen als Heather zu mir kommt. "Jetzt sind wir alle wieder zusammen. Papa, ich freue mich schon so, dich wieder zu sehen!" Heather lacht, aber sie verschluckt sich an dem Blut, das aus ihrem Hals in ihren Mund schießt. "Wer bist du und WAS HAST DU MIT HEATHER GETAN?!", brülle ich so laut ich kann, in der Hoffnung, dass jemand Alexis' und meine Schreie hört. "Niemand hört jemanden, wenn man tot ist. Die anderen leben nicht mehr, Paps", sagt Heather, als wäre Morden das selbstverständlichste, was man auch nur tun könne. "Ich kenne euch nicht mehr!" Ich fange an, zu weinen. Mein Leben ist - falls es noch irgendwie gerettet werden kann - ruiniert. Ich würde für immer mit diesen Erinnerungen leben müssen. Sarah und Heather würden immer wiederkommen. "NAAAAAH!!", schreit Alexis auf, Sarah bohrt ihr Messer in ihren Schädel. "Lasst mich... gehen..." Alexis' Flüstern ist kaum hörbar. Dieses letzte Bitte erfüllt Sarah ihr: Sie sticht das Messer durch Alexis gesamten Brustkorb hindurch und drückt ihren Kopf nach unten, damit Alexis ihre Ermordung beobachten kann. Dann schneidet sie Alexis das Herz raus und wirft es zu Heather, die mir bereits die Hände abgeschnitten hat. Sie legt das Herz auf meine Brust. thumb|194px|Heather Ich will noch etwas schreien, doch alles geht so schnell: Sarah und Heather singen das Lied, sie stechen mir ins Herz und das letzte was ich höre ist: "Für immer vereint werden wir sein." ''Du'' Na, hast du es bis hierher gelesen? Natürlich, war ja nicht wirklich gruselig. Ich sehe, dass du kaum Angst hast. Aber wann hast du das letzte Mal unters Bett geguckt? Vor fünf Jahren? Und dein Schrank... der... hat sich da nicht was bewegt? Oh, und am Fenster - mach lieber mal das Rollo runter. Wer weiß, was da sitzen könnte? Fällt dir nicht gerade auf, wie schön das Lied klingt? Es hallt nach in deinem Kopf. Oder singt es doch nicht jemand? Vier unterschiedliche Stimmen? Wenn du es jetzt nicht hörst... Dann kommen wir auch noch zu dir. Wenn du es hörst... Niemand kann Schreie hören, wenn man tot ist. Wir sterben nicht... Wir leben. Bei dir. Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Geister